


Beauty

by Yuyi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuyi/pseuds/Yuyi
Summary: ※某種AU※若維美好※勇利根本沒出現





	Beauty

　　在一個遙遠的地方，有個樸實的小城鎮，裡頭的鎮民每天都過著一樣的生活，道早聲是每一日的開始。  
　　「早安。」  
　　「早安！」  
　　「早安～」  
　　聲音各有不同，卻同樣朝氣滿滿，在這個不大的小鎮此起彼落。  
　　小小的城鎮裡，大家各司其職，有人做麵包、有人在井邊洗衣服、有人駕著馬車去城裡、有人窩在舒適的陽臺上縫製衣物，就這樣度過一天又一天。  
　　在這個城鎮中沒有階級之分，大家彼此交流和樂融融，單純無憂，不追求刺激，不追求改變，就這樣，一日又一日。  
　　不過，有個人似乎不同。他追求著——

　　「雅可夫～我出門去溜冰啦～」朝氣蓬勃的喊聲從二樓傳到一樓，一個拿著冰鞋的少年直直衝出了家門，而完全無視了背後氣急敗壞的罵聲。  
　　「維恰！說過多少次了！不要把還沒穿過的衣服亂丟！」  
　　誰理你呢！對著看不見自己動作的雅可夫比了一個鬼臉，維克托歡脫的奔向了城外不遠處的森林中的一個大湖。那裡是維克托的小小秘密基地，除了他之外，沒人敢到這裡。

　　在這個小鎮有個傳說，這個森林屬於一個怪物，那個怪物原本是這一片森林和村莊的領主，可是他得罪了隱居於這一座森林的魔女，魔女使用魔法讓森林的面積擴大，圈住了領主的城堡，從此這座城鎮和城堡隔著一片陰森森的樹林，而這群純樸的鎮民再也沒見過他們的領主，但對城鎮居民沒有影響，因此逐漸的，城鎮居民淡忘了這個掌控這個區域的領主。  
　　維克托坐在湖邊的一個倒塌的樹幹上，換上了他央求著雅可夫製出的冰鞋，在邊緣踩踩踏踏一番才踩進了閃著妖異光芒的冰湖上。  
　　他沒有注意到，在不遠處的一個樹幹後頭，有一雙褐紅色的眼睛正看著他。  
　　維克托看著這一片的雪白，突然想起了那首在里昂叔叔——他是這座城鎮少數的音樂家——那裡聽過的曲子，是讚頌冬之精靈的，當然，除了愛滑冰的維克托，城鎮裡沒人喜歡冬天的降臨，因為那代表著寒冷，代表著無助、沒有希望的白夜又即將來臨。

　　他還記得開頭，是重重幾聲的合音，他猛然地勾起一個起手式，寒冷突然到來，誰也捉摸不著。轉了個身，接下來是如水滴一般清脆的連續敲擊，維克托順著那有些凜冽的強風，腳步幻化著。  
　　他那一頭長髮在空中劃出一抹絢麗的銀光，即使在風中，那髮也不見凌亂，順著風的方向，拖出亮麗的流星尾巴。  
　　步伐變化、聯合跳躍，就那樣的自然，他不斷的複雜化自己的步伐，冰面上被畫出了一道一道的刀痕。

　　冬之精靈降臨世間，世界一片白茫茫，杳無人煙，孤獨、寂寞湧上了冬之精靈的心頭，雪花落在他的身上，寒冷刺骨。冬之精靈伸出手，接住了一片雪花。  
他突然動了。  
　　獨自的舞動，每個舉手投足都激起了片片雪花，四散於空中，他在那一片雪色之中，貌似找到了什麼，讓他越滑越快、越舞越急。  
　　最終，風聲減弱，屬於春日的蟲鳴開始低低響起，他終停在了自己誕生的那一片皚皚白雪之前，陷入了沉睡。

　　維克托停在了冰面中央，雙眸淒哀的盯著眼前的某一個點。  
　　正當那紅褐色雙眸的主人以為他已經失去意識，準備上去扶他起來時，維克托緩緩的動了，嚇得他趕緊收回自己的動作，然而，因為動作太大，被少年察覺了。  
　　「誰？」一抹身影自林間閃過，維克托想追過去，可是剛才的表演體力消耗太大，而除了這湖邊，他也未曾到過森林的其他處，維克托還是回到了原本換下鞋子的地方，同時想著剛才他所看到的。  
　　是一件揚起帥氣角度的披風，和一個圓滾滾的身影，其實那倉皇逃跑的身影有些可愛呢。維克托如此的想著，移動到了起初那倒塌的樹幹旁。  
　　那兒多了一個素雅卻不失精緻的小盒子，上頭刻印著一片雪花和一朵百合，很明顯的，不是他所居住的那個普通平凡的小鎮上存在的奢侈品。  
　　維克托拿起他，小力的搖了搖，感覺起來沒甚麼危險性。  
　　理智抵不過好奇心，維克托小心翼翼的打開了盒子，裡頭是一朵方盛開的櫻花，粉嫩粉嫩的，維克托小心翼翼的捧起它，聞著他的香氣，滿足的笑了。  
　　看見花有凋零的前兆，維克托趕緊把花朵收進盒子裡，不讓他受到寒風的吹襲。  
　　換下了鞋子，維克托滿足的捂了捂放在胸口的盒子，開心的奔回家。

　　「雅可夫、雅可夫你看！」維克托把冰鞋放到了一邊，捧著盒子像是獻寶一樣的遞到雅可夫面前：「是櫻花！」  
　　看見那盒子裡的物品，雅可夫突然有些喘不過氣的感覺。那是屬於上位者的東西，為何維克托手上會有這個東西？放下了盒子，雅可夫的表情嚴肅了起來。  
　　「下次這樣的東西別隨便亂拿！」他有些嚴厲，看見維克托的表情依舊那樣毫不在意，眉頭一蹙。  
　　「那是野獸領主的東西，亂碰，會遭受詛咒的。」  
　　「如果真的有詛咒這種東西，我想體驗看看呢！感覺很有趣！」維克托撐著下巴看了雅可夫一會兒，得出了這樣的結論，雅可夫抽了抽眉角。他很認真的在警告啊，維恰這到底……  
　　他又看了一眼那盒子。  
　　命運的齒輪，終究會帶領著他的子民走向那被鋪設好的道路之上。


End file.
